Cheerios
The Cheerios are the cheerleading squad of William McKinley High School. They are coached by Sue Sylvester, and very successful. The four captains are Quinn Fabray (Season 1) Santana Lopez to Quinn (season 2) Santana and Becky Jackson (Season 3), and Brittany Pierce (Season 4). They have won multiple competitions and awards, including six consecutive Regional and National Championships, and placed third at the International Championship in North Korea. They lost in 2011, at the Regional Competition because Quinn, Santana and Brittany quit just before the departure. Its members are considered the most popular and pretty girls of the school. From Big Brother to Nationals they were co-coached by Roz Washington. However, Sue became supreme again when the New Directions won Nationals. Season One In Pilot, the Cheerios are seen at practice dancing to You Can Do It/You Keep Me Hanging On. When they finish, their coach, Sue Sylvester, merciless shouts at them. Will Schuester, the new director of Glee Club, advised by Emma Pillsbury; who thinks the club will become more popular if some of the popular students sign up; tries to recruit some cheerleaders. However, Sue refuses, explaining the school caste system to him and noting that kids in glee are "sub-basement". At end of the episode Sue, Quinn Fabray (the head cheerleader) and Santana Lopez are seen watching Don't Stop Believin' sung by the school's new Glee Club, the New Directions, in which Finn, Quinn's boyfriend, is now part of. In Showmance, Rachel's crush on Finn leads her to join the celibacy club, which he attends with Quinn, Santana, Brittany and the other Cheerios. Rachel soon realizes that the celibacy club is really a place where teens try to get as physically close to each other as possible without technically engaging in any kind of sexual activity. Quinn and the other cheerleaders try to pick on Rachel, but she stands up for herself, impressing Finn during the process. They watch in shock as the Glee Club sings Push It. Quinn becomes jealous of Rachel and with Santana and Brittany audition for the club singing I Say a Little Prayer, he awards Quinn with Rachel's solo on Don't Stop Believin. Sue later recruits the three cheerleaders to help her bring the glee club down from the inside. In Acafellas (Episode), the glee club, convinced by Quinn and Santana, hires Dakota Stanley, a well-known choreographer, to help coach them to Nationals. The cheerleaders hope that the notoriously harsh Stanley will prompt some members of the club to quit, furthering their plan to sabotage the club. Quinn and Santana also lead Mercedes to believe that Kurt has feelings for her, leaving her hurt when he rejects her advances. Sue has the Cheerios help with the Glee Club's Car Wash Fundraiser to help them pay for the new choreographer. Brittany and other cheerleaders dance while Mercedes sings Bust Your Windows. At the end of the episode, Sue is angry that the club is now stronger than ever, and punishes Quinn and Santana. Quinn retaliates by thanking Sue for helping her realize that believing in herself negates the need to bring other people down. In Preggers, the Cheerios are seen at the football game cheering for the Football Team. Quinn laughs as she watches the team dancing Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It). In Vitamin D, Sue writes in her a journal about a recent "disaster" in which Quinn's knee slightly buckled during a pyramid. She thinks that kind of screw-up could cost the Cheerios their National title. When Quinn blames her tiredness on her glee club participation, Sue renews her resolve to destroy the club, planning to sabotage Will's personal life. In Throwdown, Will reveals that most of the Cheerios are terrible students and should have been failing Spanish for years. Quinn reports to Sue that all of the cheerleaders (except herself, Santana and Brittany) are now academically ineligible after flunking Will's Spanish class. The Cheerios dance during Quinn's performance of You Keep Me Hangin' On. In Mash-Up, Sue kicks Quinn off the cheerleading squad for being pregnant and Santana becomes the new captain. In Wheels, the Cheerios are seen practicing a new routine with jumping ropes. Having previously removed Quinn from the cheerleading squad due to her pregnancy, coach Sue is forced to hold open auditions to find a replacement. After rejecting Kurt, Mercedes, Lauren, Jacob and other students she accepts Becky Jackson, who has Down syndrome because of her sister, who also has it. In Hairography, when Sue sees Brittany teaching hairography to the other members of the New Directions, with her hair loose, she tells Will that all the Cheerios tie their hair with a high pony because she doesn't want it to the distract them from success. In Mattress, Sue informs Will that the club receiving payment for the commercial revokes their amateur status, and thus their eligibility to compete at sectionals. Quinn, who has been trying to convince Sue to let her appear in the cheerleaders' photographs despite being removed from the team due to her pregnancy, reminds Sue that as their coach she has often given the cheerleaders perks which would also render them ineligible for competition. She demands that Sue sacrifice one of the cheerleaders' six pages in the yearbook to the glee club. Sue agrees, and accepts Quinn back onto the cheerleading team, but Quinn tells her she no longer wishes to be a cheerleader. In Sectionals, when the other schools perform the songs they had chosen, Quinn reveals that the Cheerios are spying for Sue. Brittany admits that she gave an advance copy of their set-list to Sue, but Santana defends her saying that the Glee Club was the best part of her day. Will tells Principal Figgins this and he suspends Sue as coach. In Hell-O, following the suspension from her position at William McKinley High School, Sue blackmails Principal Figgins, slipping him a date rape drug and taking an incriminating photograph of them in a compromising position. He allows her to return to work at the school, where she immediately returns to plotting to bring down the glee club. Sue enlists cheerleaders Santana and Brittany to seduce Finn. He breaks up with Rachel and goes on a date with both Brittany and Santana, but comes to the realization that he does want to be with Rachel. The Cheerios dance with Finn during Hello, I Love You. In The Power of Madonna, Sue is revealed to be a major Madonna fan, praising her powerful example and asking her Cheerios to emulate Madonna (including dating younger men and using their first names only) so that they will be more empowered in their performance as cheerleaders. The Cheerios perform a routine with stilts to Ray of Light. Kurt and Mercedes join the Cheerios and perform 4 Minutes with them during a school assembly. They tell Will that they were unhappy about never having solos, and will be in both groups. In Home, Sue prepares for an interview with Splits Magazine, and demands that new cheerleader Mercedes lose 10 pounds in a week. She also reserves the school auditorium for cheer practice, leaving Glee Club without a place to perform. Mercedes asks Brittany and Santana how they manage to stay so skinny. They tell her that they drink a protein shake that Sue makes up of different ingredients. They admit that they don't like it but they would get kicked off the Cheerios if they didn't stay thin. After fainting in the cafeteria and being told by the doctor she has low blood pressure, Quinn enters the room and assures Mercedes she went through the same thing. On the day of the assembly, Mercedes abandons the planned routine, and instead sings Beautiful with the rest of the cheerleaders joining her. In Laryngitis, Mercedes, Brittany and other cheerleaders are seen singing in the parking lot while Puck looks at them. When Mercedes realizes that Puck has returned to being a bully, she breaks up with him and resigns from the cheerleading squad, saying that that being a Cheerio isn't who she is. In Dream On, Bryan Ryan cuts the Cheerios budget in favor of the Glee Club. Sue, however, announces that Herb Duncan, the owner of the laundry that cleans the cheerleaders' uniforms, chose Will to play the main role on the musical instead of Bryan. After this, he decides to restore the budget. In Funk, attempting to deal with his sorrow Sue's incessant bullying, Will seduces Sue with a performance of Tell Me Something Good and asks her out on a date, standing her up to humiliate her. Sue withdraws the cheerleading squad from the upcoming Nationals competition and becomes bed-bound. Will sees the negative impact on the cheerleaders and realizes that some of them might lose their college scholarships. Will knows that hurting his nemesis did not make him feel any better, and encourages her to be there for her girls. Sue reenters and wins Nationals (with a selection of French songs by Celine Dion sung by Kurt), but later gives Will two options: either house her new trophy inside New Directions' choir room, or kiss her. As Will is about to kiss her, Sue backs out and determines that the trophy will be set up in the choir room as a reminder of her superiority. In Journey, Sue becomes a judge at Regionals. Santana and Brittany tell the glee club that Sue said to the Cheerios that she was going to crush the club. Season Two In Audition, Sue holds auditions for the Cheerios but she is not impressed with any of the tryouts, especially when Quinn auditions. Sue immediately dismisses her but Quinn tries to convince her anyway. Sue then confronts Santana about her boob job, stating that a 'little bird' told her (probably Quinn). Santana doesn't get what the big deal is but Sue is furious and demotes her to the bottom of the pyramid along with giving the head cheerleader spot to Quinn. Santana is mad at Quinn for her demotion and attacks her in the hallways. Santana slaps Quinn across the face and calls her a slut. They continue to fight until Will splits them up. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, the Cheerios perform California Gurls but Sue grows disillusioned with cheerleading, and in an effort to recapture her love for it, plans to fire Brittany from a cannon during the team's next competitive routine. In revenge for opposition to her cannon plan, Sue has the cheerleading Regionals competition moved to the same night as a football championship game, so her cheerleaders will be unavailable for the halftime show, and forces the affected squad members to resign from the glee club. However, Finn convinces cheerleaders Santana, Brittany and his ex-girlfriend Quinn to quit the cheer squad and perform at the halftime show. The Cheerios lose at Regionals for the first time in seven years, and Sue is named Loser of the Year in a televised interview with Katie Couric. Furthering her ire, the cheerleading budget is slashed due to the cannon being seen as endangering the lives of children. The money is then handed over to the glee club so they can pay to go to Regionals. In Funeral, Sue is deeply upset by the death of her sister, Jean and kicks Becky off the Cheerios. After her sister's funeral, she apologizes to Becky, reinstates her as a member of the Cheerios, and tells her she will be captain of the squad next year. As a final act of reconciliation, Sue asks for and receives a hug from Becky. Season Three In The Purple Piano Project, Santana and Brittany both rejoin the Cheerios, but Quinn refuses, saying she wasn't interested and instead joins The Skanks. During an interview with Jacob, Santana says that her senior year is all about getting on top of the Cheerios. However, Sue appoints Becky and Santana cheerleading co-captains, to their mutual disgust, and gets their pledge to help her sabotage the glee club. She asks them to destroy the glee club's purple pianos around the school and make it look like an accident, as part of Sue's political protest against funding for the arts in public schools. Becky and some other cheerleaders are seen at the cafeteria listening to the glee club singing We Got the Beat. They all run when the food fight starts. Blaine sings It's Not Unusual to a large crowd in the school courtyard while a growing number of Cheerios, directed by Santana, join in as back-up dancers. As the number is ending, the Cheerios circle the purple piano, and they each sprinkle it with lighter fluid. Quinn flicks her lit cigarette onto the piano, and it bursts into flames. Will tells Santana that because of her sabotage she is banned from New Directions. In Asian F, the Cheerios helped Brittany with her presidential campaign dancing around school with her during Run The World (Girls). In Pot O' Gold, three cheerleaders join The Troubletones along with Santana and Brittany and dance during the performance of Candyman. In Mash Off, Brittany, Santana and the three cheerleaders and Troubletones members are seen watching the performance of You and I/You and I by Will and Shelby and I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams by the New Directions. They participate in the Dodgeball fight during Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another and sing or provide background vocals during Rumor Has It/Someone Like You. In Hold on to Sixteen, the Cheerios who are also members of The Troubletones perform at Sectionals singing Survivor/I Will Survive. The club loses and is disbanded. Santana and Brittany rejoin the New Directions. In Extraordinary Merry Christmas, they are included in the Christmas Special and performed Christmas Wrapping, dressed as Mother Christmas, with Brittany on lead. Tina and Mike also dances with them. In The Spanish Teacher, Sue's position as cheerleading coach is challenged by synchronized swimming teacher Roz Washington. Washington is also pursuing the tenured position, and she views herself as a serious competitor for both the tenured position and the coaching position. She views Sue's coaching style and her choreography as old-fashioned, and plans to update the team if she becomes the new coach. She choreographs a routine with the song Dang Diggy Dang and Brittany and the Cheerios dance while Sue, Santana and Becky watch them. In On My Way, Sue tells Quinn that she is pregnant and asks her about ways to help get over her morning sickness. She tells her how she dealt with it, ate saltines, drank herbal tea and sucked on lollipops. Quinn asks her, after Sue finds the information barely helpful, if she can rejoin the Cheerios. Wanting to finish her High School life in the two clubs that made her happy. Sue tells her it would be unfair to the girls who were practicing for months. After Regionals, Quinn walks into Sue's office and Sue tells her that she always admired her, for all the ways she isn’t like herself and gives her her old Cheerios uniform. She then walk down the hallway with her cheerio uniform on like in old days. She walk past Blaine and Kurt, and then she sees Rachel. In Big Brother, Figgins tells Sue is that Roz is now Co-Coach of the Cheerios as he feels that her commitment to having a child is now pushing her career back, and that the National championship can give the school extra money. After Roz leaves, she tells him that if she can have New Directions win Nationals, the school will receive $10,000. She has him agree that if she can have the group win, she gets to run the Cheerios by herself. In Dance With Somebody, the squad dances with Santana and Brittany during I Wanna Dance With Somebody. In Prom-asaurus, four cheerleaders dance with Brittany during Dinosaur at prom. In Choke, the Cheerios appear in Puck's dream sequence while he sings School's Out complete with a gothic look. In Nationals, Sue regains control of the Cheerios and Roz Washington is demoted. In Goodbye, Sue tells Roz that the Cheerios won their National competition. Quinn comes to give her uniform back. Sue gives it back, telling her she is retiring the uniform. Sue shares that she thought Quinn reminded her of herself, but knows how different she is. Knowing that she will go far and can’t wait to be able to say she knew her back in the day. Quinn hugs Sue as her way of saying goodbye, both crying. Season Four In The New Rachel, a new year has begun at McKinley and with the seniors already graduated, the Cheerios has a new member, Kitty. As Sue describes, Kitty is her new head bitch. She sits with the New Directions at lunch and with two football team members as the New Directions has risen to the top ever since their win from the Nationals Championships. After Marley joins, Marley tells Kitty, the two football team members and New Directions to stop picking on the lunch lady because it's Marley's mum. This shocks New Directions and they apologise to Marley. When this happens, Kitty and the two football team members walk past and tell New Directions that they have dropped to the bottom once again, slushie-ing Marley and Wade along the way. Some of the Cheerios (not Kitty) is part of Blaine's performance of It's Time. Blaine and Tina join the Cheerios in Swan Song after glee club is disbanded for losing Sectionals. Known Members Suevdfvdfdvf.jpg|'Sue' Coach. Former Co-Coach. Hired prior to Pilot. Suspended in Sectionals. Reinstated in Hell-O.|link=Sue Sylvester 280px-BeckyS3.jpg|'Becky': Former Co-Captain. Joins in Wheels. Kicked out and reinstated in Funeral.|link=Becky Jackson Seabrit.jpg|'Brittany': Captain. Joins prior to Pilot. Quits in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Rejoins prior to The Purple Piano Project. Kicked out and reinstated in Britney 2.0.|link=Brittany Pierce Glee 36-becca-02 4391 v2kva.jpg|'Kitty': Former Captain. Joins prior to The New Rachel.|link=Kitty Wilde Neckbrace_cheerio.jpg|'Celeste': Joins prior to The New Rachel.|link=Neckbrace Cheerio Seatina.jpg|'Tina': Joins in Swan Song.|link=Tina Cohen-Chang Blainese4.jpg|'Blaine': Joins in Swan Song.|link=Blaine Anderson Alumni 412px-QSeason4.jpg|'Quinn': Former Captain. Joins prior to Pilot as captain. Kicked out in Mash-Up. Rejoins and got promoted in Audition. Quits in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Rejoins in On My Way as a normal member. Incapacitated from Big Brother to Prom-asaurus. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Quinn Santanasea.jpg|'Santana': Former Co-Captain and Captain. Joins prior to Pilot. Promoted prior and demoted in Audition. Quits in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Rejoins prior and demoted to Co-Captain in The Purple Piano Project. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Santana Known Former Members Terri Schuester2.png|'Terri': Former Captain. (1990 - 1993.)|link=Terri Schuester 1STCHEERIOGIRL.png|'First Cheerio Seen': Joined prior Pilot, last seen in Throwdown|link=First Cheerio Seen Kurt Hummel.jpg|'Kurt': Former Singer. Rejected in Wheels. Joins in The Power of Madonna. Quits after Funk.|link=Kurt Hummel Mercedes Jones.jpg|'Mercedes': Former Singer. Rejected in Wheels. Joins in The Power of Madonna. Quits in Laryngitis.|link=Mercedes Jones 380px-Coachroz.jpg|'Roz': Former Co-Coach. Hired in Big Brother. Fired in Nationals.|link=Roz Washington Known Rejected Members Finngbgfbgb.jpg|'Finn': Rejected in Audition. 19; Lauren Zizes.jpg|'Lauren': Rejected in Wheels. JacobBenIsraelS4.png|'Jacob': Rejected in Wheels. Setlists of Competitions Nationals, 2010 Planned * Unknown Song by Mariah Carey. Sung by Mercedes with the Cheerios. Performed * Unknown French Songs by Celine Dion. Sung by Kurt with the Cheerios. Regionals, 2011 Planned * Cannon Stunt done by Brittany. Uniform Season 1: Girls: *Straight Skirt with no lines (Though they are seen as a pleated skirt with black and white lines). *Sleeveless T-Shirt with V Neckline, red lines around the arm, a triangled shape made of red, black and white lines under the "WMHS" logo, white fringes in the sides delined by black lines. *In winter, a white turtleneck underneath the shirt and a jacket that says "Cheerios" in the back *Must have their hair in a high pony, or a pony if it's possible, exceptions only if they have short hair. Boys: *T-Shirt with V neckline just like the girls but with no lines around the neck *Long Red Tracksuit Pants with black and white lines on the sides. * Seasons 2, 3 and 4: Girls: *Pleated Skirt with red and white lines *Sleeveless T-Shirt with V Neckline, no lines around the arm, two lines in an angle made of red, black and white lines under the "WMHS" logo, and a red pannel underneath *In winter, a white turtleneck underneath the shirt and a jacket that says "Cheerios" in the back Boys: *The same uniform as in season one. Attendance Season One Table Season Two Table Season Three Table Season Four Table Songs Performed/Included Season One *'You Can Do It/You Keep Me Hangin' On. '''Danced to by the Cheerios. (Pilot) *'I Say a Little Prayer. Sung by Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. (Showmance) *Bust Your Windows. Sung by Mercedes and danced by Brittany and the Cheerios. (Acafellas) *You Keep Me Hangin' On. Sung by Quinn and danced by Santana, Brittany and the Cheerios.(Throwdown) *Hello, I Love You. Sung by Finn and danced by Santana, Brittany and the Cheerios. (Hell-O) *Ray of Light. Danced by Santana, Brittany and the Cheerios. (The Power of Madonna) *4 Minutes. Sung by Kurt and Mercedes and danced by Santana, Brittany and the Cheerios. (The Power of Madonna) *Beautiful. Sung by Mercedes with Kurt, Santana, Brittany and the Cheerios. (Home) Season Two *California Gurls. Danced by Quinn, Santana, Brittany and the Cheerios. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) Season Three *It's Not Unusual . Sung by Blaine and danced by Santana and the Cheerios. (The Purple Piano Project) *Run the World (Girls). Sung by Brittany with Santana backing and danced by the Cheerios. (Asian F) *Christmas Wrapping. Sung by Brittany and danced by Santana and the Cheerios. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *Dang Diggy Dang. Danced by Brittany and the Cheerios. (The Spanish Teacher) *I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me). Sung by Brittany and Santana and danced by the Cheerios. (Dance With Somebody) *School's Out. Sung by Puck and danced by the Cheerios. (Choke) *Dinosaur. Sung by Brittany and danced by the Cheerios. (Prom-asaurus) Season Four *It's Time. Sung by Blaine and danced by the Cheerios. (The New Rachel) *Hold It Against Me. Sung by Brittany with Kitty and danced by the Cheerios. (Britney 2.0) *Jingle Bell Rock. Sung by Sam and danced by the Cheerios. (Glee, Actually) *Centerfold/Hot In Herre'''. Sung by Sam, Jake, Ryder, Kitty and danced by the Cheerios. (Naked) Trivia *After not being eligible to compete in nationals for the Cheerios, Sue claims to have nothing to live for, so Emma suggests that the Cheerios cheer for the teams at their school, which Sue sarcastically responds, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen" However in the 5th episode, the Cheerios are seen cheering for the football team. *Cheerios members wear their uniform all day long. *Cheerios members aren't good students (Throwdown, Britney 2.0) *Sue said that nobody quits the Cheerios, they die or she kicks them off. However, Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana have quitted in some point. Gallery Tut9.gif Brittwatchingsantanaperform.gif Glee-Cheerios-costume.jpg 400px-500px-SantanaQuinnBrittany11.png 400px-500px-676px-Brittanyandsantanahugging11.png 280px-BeckyS3.jpg 4 minutes 7.png Beautifulmercedes.jpg HIAM_2.0.jpg BrittanySeason3.jpeg Cheerios.jpg Cheerios at car wash.jpg Cheerleader-Quinn-quinn-fabray-8958091-374-211.gif Dang+diggy+diggy.png Glee-Run The World.jpg Helloiloveu14.jpg Itsnotunusual12.png Itsnotunusual14.png Quinn fabray.jpg Quinn santana brittany CALIFORNIA!.jpg Santana.jpg Screen shot 2011-02-02 at 5.18.30 PM.png Showmance isalp.jpg You keep me hanging on .gif ISayALittlePrayer11.jpg ISayALittlePrayer6.jpg CG.png Cheeriosmadonna.jpg Beautiful.jpg KeepMeHangin'On.jpg KeepMeHangin'On111.jpg Dinosa.png Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.54.png 1STCHEERIOGIRL.png ISayALittlePrayer5.gif QuinnFabray&SantanaLopez.gif ISayALittlePrayer4.gif ISayALittlePrayer3.gif ISayALittlePrayer2.gif ISayALittlePrayer1111.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o1 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o2 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o3 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o4 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o5 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o6 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o7 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o8 250.gif BustYourWindowsBrittany.gif 74b7226c27b711e2adfe22000a1fbd6c 7.jpg Tumblr meo597ghVx1rzu45ko2 500.png KeepMeHangin'On2.jpg fr:Cheerios Category:Clubs